A Little Convincing
by Zaabeth
Summary: ...might be worth it in the end. An eager Antonio wants a reluctant Lovino to come with him to the game. It's short, cute, and a little fluffy. Because sometimes Lovino's stubbornness doesn't hold out. AU.


**A little thing I wrote on my iPod while at my sister's soccer (football) game. She was displeased with the situation (she likes the sport, but not her team) and I ended up writing this for her for after the game. She liked it, deemed it _cute_, and now here I am posting it here for others to enjoy.**

**It also gives me some practice writing other characters, since I usually seem pretty content with the FACE people. I'm expanding my horizons.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Rated for Lovino's swears.**

* * *

"No."

The eagerness in the Spaniard's smile dimmed some, but it was far from gone. "Por favor, mi amigo. It is only for one game. It'll be fun, I promise."

The crossed arms and annoyed grimace spoke otherwise. "No it won't. I'll fucking hate it, and that's why I'm saying no way in fucking hell. Case closed." Lovino huffed as he turned a shoulder towards his undeterred companion. "Now fuck off and leave me alone."

"But Lovi..."

"No."

"We need another player. You said you liked football." Antonio waved the spherical ball in his hands around as emphasis, almost as if to goad the unwilling Italian into agreeing. "Come on Lovi~"

"Fuck you. I said it wasn't _completely_ stupid, like three years ago." Lovino reached out to half-heartedly bat away the aggravating ball. "Now go the fuck away, dammit, unless you want to put your team down another god damn player." Lovino's back was now fully turned, shoulders hunched in an obvious display of displeasure. "Not that I fucking care about your team. I'm still not going."

"But compadre, I promised them I would bring someone."

"Well it sure as hell ain't gonna be me. Go get yourself another stupid play date."

"But I don't want go with anyone else." There was a sense of unrelenting certainty in the way Antonio spoke. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"That's your loss, bastard."

"I want to go with you, Lovi. I like being with you."

Lovino twisted back around, eyes marginally widened even though his posture still portrayed his perpetual annoyance. He peered cynically at the Spaniard. "Whadd'ya mean by that, bastard?" He refused to turn fully towards Antonio.

"That I want you... to play with me at the game." Antonio's smile was nothing if not innocent, but there was something in the way he had said those words that made something twist in Lovino's stomach. Lovino pushed it aside.

"I don't play," he said, hoping to end the conversation then and there.

Antonio's smile, if anything, brightened. "That's fine. Most of us are only casual players. You'll fit right in."

"I don't have shin pads or any of that shit." When had he turned back to face Antonio?

"I have a kit you can borrow, mi querido ." Antonio's voice had a sing-song quality to it that made Lovino want to twitch. It was just too happy, and there seemed to be some feeling behind it that Lovino didn't like.

Lovino also didn't like all the Spanish words that were being thrown his way. He understood only about half of them, and hoped that the other half were just as equally banal as 'amigo'. Who cared what 'querido' meant, anyways?

Lovino noted in the back of his mind that the both of them were now walking towards the apartment building's front door. He would turn back before they got outside.

"But it's a fucking team sport," he stated distastefully, "and I don't want to be seen with other bastards like you."

Antonio chuckled, not put off in the slightest. "They're all good compadres, I promise."

Lovino allowed himself to be lead out the front door, resolutely ignoring the hand on his shoulder. He could still turn around, he told himself. It's not like he has agreed to anything yet. Damn bastard.

"I hate losing," he said, mentally setting Antonio's blue car as the limit of how far he'd entertain the delusional Spaniard.

"We will win. Te lo prometo."

"Yeah? That better be a fucking guarantee since I'll settle for no less, you bastard."

"Of course." Antonio's smile was so bright Lovino thought he might temporarily blinded by it. "This will be so much fun, Lovi. Just you wait, you'll be glad you agreed."

Lovino was about to argue that he hadn't agreed to anything, but then he realized that he was already in the passenger seat and Antonio was pulling out if the parking lot. Looking across the car at the Spaniard's glowing face, Lovino reluctantly supposed he would let Antonio win this round - not that there would be any future rounds or anything. Lovino grumbled.

He wondered if he could file for kidnapping.

He also wondered what he would have to do to keep Antonio smiling like this.

"This fucking sucks, you know. I'm going to hate every second of it."

Lovino slouched back in his seat and enjoyed the sound of Antonio's laughter.

They ended up losing, and Lovino loved every minute of it.

* * *

**And that's that.**

**If you have any feedback or comments, feel free to share them. How did I do with these characters? I'd love to know.**

_**Por favor = please  
Amigo = friend  
Compadre = companion  
Querido = dear  
Te lo prometo = I promise you**_

**Adios, mi amigos!**


End file.
